Never Alone
by RotishaElizabethKate
Summary: A prequel to another story I have an idea for. Temperance is pregnant. Eventual BB. Please suffer through this one so I can bring the actual idea out! Rated K for mild language in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Bones._

_Summary: The timer's ding made her heart skip a beat. She picked up the test and read the results. –Eventual BB._

_AN: I have a story idea that, in order to make full sense, needs a prequel. Instead of having a huge long chapter in brief description of what happened, I'm going to write this. So if it isn't all that great, please hang on! I promise I will try my best, but this is purely for my own satisfaction, if it satisfies you then… goody! - But this is just to explain what happened for the next one._

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was one drunken mistake. It was one time. She never meant to drag him into that room, onto her bed, and into her arms. She never meant to share the kisses, touch his body, or whisper his name. It was all one mistake. She never meant to hurt him like that, to stand up and leave him at night, going to her safe place – her work. She never looked him in the eye again, he asked her over and over what was wrong, but all she could answer was nothing. There were no words as to why or why not it wouldn't work. She couldn't answer his phone calls without bursting into tears, or hear his voice without shaking on the inside. She just felt horrible.

Now she stood in the bathroom eight weeks later. She recently discovered herself throwing up in the morning, craving odd foods, and extremely moody. She thought only about one thing, she might be pregnant. She went to the store and bought a home pregnancy test, if it was negative, she would let it blow over, but if it was positive she would make an appointment with a doctor to make it official. Then she would have to break the news to the team and then to him. She would tell him first since it was his baby; he had all the rights to be beside her to tell the team. When the time went off, her heart skipped a beat. Taking a deep breath, she took unsteady steps to the sink and picked up the test. Her green eyes shut tightly she took in another breath, breathing out slowly before reading the results.

_Positive._

* * *

The day was dark and cloudy. Rain was falling causing a slight chill. The wind was not helping. She wore a black sweater that tightly hugged her slender figure, which soon would be lost in two months. Her confidence has dropped to an all-time low, thinking they could just see the pregnancy radiating from her abdomen; she now wore a trench coat over shoulders, closing it even on warm days. If it was extremely warm she carried a big purse and carried it over her stomach, not one squint ever becoming suspicious. The appointment was this afternoon and she didn't want anyone to know.

Tempe set the temperature in her office to freezing. It wasn't that she liked the cold; it just gave her a good reason to wear her coat all day. Except in the lab, where she wore the blue lab coat the sufficed. But until her belly grows huge and swollen, she will keep the room freezing to hide the small bump that would form. She put the brown leather purse on the coat rack, keeping her coat tightly wrapped around her. The air conditioner was already set and she began by turning on her computer. She was going to work a little bit on her novel before the day begins, Booth might have a case for her.

In a matter of an hour, Booth arrived in his usual black suit. His tie was a dark purple with orange and yellow flames rising from the triangle tip. He came in and shivered when the icy air hit his skin.

"Geez, it's cold in here." He walked over to the air conditioner, reaching for the dial.

"No, don't!" She stood up holding her arm out, her eyes wide in fright.

"What is the matter?" He held his hands up like she was pointing a gun at him. His right hand holding a manila folder.

"I like the cold." She straightened herself up and sat back down in the leather office chair.

He gave her a puzzled look, her glance not leaving him, and sent a charm smile her way. "Whatever you say." He scoffed, taking a seat in a chair across from her on the other side of the desk.

"Do you want anything?" She asked in an irritable tone.

"Yeah." He answered.

"What?" She sighed, dropping her pen down on her desk.

"Body of a seventeen year old boy found in the girls' locker room at Central High School." He said, plopping the folder on her desk.

"Time of death?" She mechanically asked.

"Forensics team said two weeks."

"Two weeks in a school and no one noticed?"

"The gym is an old one, rarely used."

"You would think his teachers would notice him missing, or his parents." She murmured, studying the file.

"It was during spring break, no one went to school." He replied, noticing her agitation. His smile faded to a business strict face.

She nodded her head, "Is the body here?"

"Of course." He clapped his hands, trying to lighten the mood.

Tempe stood up and walked to her lab coat, keeping her front hidden from Booth and exchanging coats. Now she donned the royal blue lab coat that had Brennan in script font on the right breast. She pulled her loose, auburn hair away from her face into a ponytail, her bangs falling back into place over her forehead.

* * *

The lab was bustling with bust scientists, running this way and that. Some were in pairs, talking about the latest discoveries of some famous, Nobel Prize candidate. They all looked well informed in business suits and briefcases. Some wearing lab coats who were going on the platform to collect samples for tests. Zack, who was hovering over the body, collecting some samples to hand to an intern, looked up when he heard the acceptance of the card box and Tempe and Booth walking in.

"Any observations?" She asked, pulling on some rubber gloves and standing next to him.

"The victim is approximately 17 years old. Caucasian backgrounds, athletic." Zack mechanically answered, his speedy voice finishing the sentence quickly.

"Time of death?" Booth made a look; he already gave her the answer.

"The FBI Forensics team already stated it was two weeks." Booth said.

"Actually, it's only two days." Zack said in a not-quite tone.

"I just want to be sure. When solving a murder, we can't take shortcuts." Tempe told him, not looking up from the victim, starting to scrape some rotting skin off the cheekbone.

Booth distorted his face in disgust turning away with the manila folder in hand.

"Zack, clean the bones, give this sample to Angela to run some DNA tests; also get Hodgins to identify the particles that are lodged in the cut on his cheek, it may give us the location where he was murdered." She ordered, knowing that she had to prepare herself mentally for her appointment. It was the worst time to have a case; there's too much stress for her. But she needed to handle it like an adult and she couldn't let anyone know of the pregnancy yet; she wasn't ready for anyone to know.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She said, turning on her heels and walking away quickly.

Booth and the squad exchanging puzzled expressions. Booth rolled his eyes and followed her, a simple turn of her cheek to see him chasing after her made her sigh in aggravation. She knew he would want an explanation and she wouldn't give it to him and he'd offer to take her to the doctor and she'd say no and he'd be unsure of her decision. It was always like that; he knew she was independent and wanted for everything to stay between just her and herself, but yet he always tried to get in. It's not so annoying usually, but with her hormones mixing with her emotions, it was just making her angrier and angrier.

Making it into her office and changing jackets – again, Tempe went to her desk and started collecting her possessions. Booth comes in, stops in the door frame, both arms blocking the exit. He watches her suspiciously, locking on to her every movement,

"Where are you going?" He finally asked when she straightened up and began to leave,

"I have an appointment." She simply said, not hinting which doctor.

"Which one?"

"The one you never went to."

"And who is that?"

"The gynecologist." It wasn't a lie.

"Wrong. I went there when Rebecca was pregnant for Parker." He said working a cocky smile.

"What does that have to do with my situation?" Her eyes studied him.

"I never said it had anything to do with your situation, I just said that I have been in a gynecologist office before."

"Yes, but you weren't the patient. You were the patient's guest… unless there is something you're not telling me…" She smiled humorously, teasing him.

"Hey! I am all man, 100. And I can prove it." He smiled as he pretended to unbuckle his pants.

She held her hand up in protest, sliding past him and out the door. "Not today, Booth." She said in fake seductive tone. She walked out of the door and to the parking lot, leaving a laughing Booth still in her office.

* * *

The waiting room smelled too clean. The sickening smell of sanitizer stung her nostrils, making her cringe her face. She held her purse on her lap, nervously tugging on the strap and fooling with a stray piece of leather. Her nails dug into the rough texture, getting beneath the fingernail and pinching her skin. She kept glancing around at the people around her. One woman was with her husband, a four year old pulling on her leg. The lady across the room was with a man, both had gold rings on their fingers, both looking happy. Then there was another couple. They didn't look older that twenty five. They weren't married, but the woman was heavily pregnant. Then there was Tempe, a single woman, barely pregnant (if at all) all along sitting in the single chair. The nurse in pink scrubs came and called a name that wasn't her own. Seeing the couple walk through the door made her long for the company of the father. She didn't want to tell him until she knew for sure that she was pregnant; she didn't want him worrying over him for nothing.

Another ten minutes and a different nurse came in. "Temperance Brennan?" She looked up and around the room and when she saw Tempe lift herself up from the seat she made warm, she gave her a tender smile. "Follow me please, Mrs. Brennan."

"It's _Doctor_ Brennan, and I'm not married." Tempe said in annoyance. Following the nurse into the hall, the kind woman led her to an empty room.

"Take a seat and Dr. Barnes will be right with you." She said, holding her hand out to the patient's chair: a bed with a sheet of paper covering it. Stirrups were attached to the lower half of the chair, and the back was lifted for the patient to sit up. Brennan slipped onto the seat, fiddling nervously with the hem of her sweater. The tan trench coat she was wearing laid folded in her lap, covering her stomach. She looked around at the charts showing the anatomy of a pregnant woman, the inside of the womb. Tempe studied, if she was pregnant, that would be inside of her, a real human. Fingers, toes, eyes, and a nose all growing inside of her. When she first read the test, the thought of terminating came across, but now, she couldn't. It was against the law of nature. As a female, she has this natural instinct to immediately bond with the one inside of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a middle aged woman entered the room, she must've been the doctor because she wore the white coat. A warm smile spread across her worn face, it had been a long day at the office. A patient got in a fight with her mother after the mother set up an appointment for an abortion, and the enraged daughter ignited a yelling matching that ended up with Dr. Barnes having to call the police for inappropriate conduct in a public place. It really stressed her out, but she remained calm and patient with Temperance throughout the appointment.

"Hello, how are we feeling?" Her bubbly voice filled Tempe's head.

"A little uncomfortable. I'm late this month and my home test was positive and I just want to make sure it's not just unbalanced hormones." Tempe said with a quaky voice, it almost seemed like she had been crying.

"Well, we are going to run a blood test that will determine finally if you are pregnant or if you are not." Br. Barnes said walking to the counter in the back to get a needle to draw some blood.

Tempe brought in a quivering breath, she was nervous that she was truly positive. It would add so much more to the stress level not mentioning telling the father and the co-workers.

"Alright, I'll take some blood and send it to be tested." The doctor did her job, pricking Tempe's finger, drawing a little amount of blood, and then putting the blood on a testing tab, smearing it, and then putting it into a sealed bag. "I'll be back shortly with your results, feel free to take some water." She pointed out in the hall to a little water cooler.

Tempe stood up, straightened her back and walked to the front of the office. She told the receptionist that she'd be back shortly; she needed to make a call. She was going to find the father; it was a good idea to let him know her pregnancy is pending and that he should know what he almost got into. If it was negative, than he dodged a really big bullet, if it was positive, she'd like to have dinner with him for arrangements, maybe figure out a shared custody agreement.

Walking out into the cloudy sky, she wrapped herself tighter into the tan trench coat. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed his number. Ring one, two, and three reverberated in her ear before he answered.

"Booth." The voice said.

She brought in another quivering breath. "Booth, I need your help."

"What is it Bones? Something wrong?" His voice increased with worry and he automatically went into "knight in shining armor mode".

"I need you to help me find somebody."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Dylan Harris. He – uh… he's an old friend that I would like to get in touch with." She didn't want Booth to know yet. This would hurt him, crush him, and she couldn't do that to her partner, not yet, not until she knew what, for sure, is exactly going on. It pained her to know that after all these years with Booth, she still didn't find him attractive, unlike Angela. She couldn't see herself with him, and although sleeping with a guy she's only known that night isn't the best answer, she just couldn't do that with Booth. She just didn't feel the emotional connection.

Not like she felt it with Dylan. It was just pure sexual attraction, his dark brown hair, his brown eyes, and his strong physique. She felt driven to connect physically with someone like that. There was no emotional strings attached, it was pure sexual urge. It wasn't wrong, Tempe knew that there is always going to be a male whom you feel a sexual attraction to, not emotional. Just like you can love someone on the inside so well, you just love him, but the sex is just really bad. She didn't know Dylan, not his favorite color, music, or food, but she knew his body well enough, his appearance drove her to bring him to her apartment and treat him with a gift that didn't give her the feelings she was supposed to feel. But it wasn't all attraction and urge, alcohol also helped.

"Dylan Harris." Booth must've been writing his name down, because his voice was mumbled and unclear, but Temp could recognize that name from a mile away. "Okay, I'll find him, but why?"

"I just want to talk to him. It may not be a big deal, just a matter to deal with."

"Alright. I'll search for him." Booth knew she was acting suspiciously, for about three weeks now. Maybe this Dylan guy was the source of all of it. If he was harming her in any way, it will be the last thing he does when Booth meets him.

"Thank you. There is no hurry, it's may not even be that big of a deal." She said before hanging up the phone, exchanging soft goodbyes. She walked back into the office and into the patient room in which she was placed. She sat back on the chair giving Dr. Barnes just enough time to come back with the results.

"Are you ready for the results?" She asked, holding the file in her hand.

"Yes." She quickly replied, anxiety not letting her think.

"Ms. Brennan…"

"It's Dr. Brennan."

Dr. Barnes faltered a little. "I'm sorry… Doctor Brennan, the results of your test prove that you are pregnant. Next week we want you to come back for an ultrasound."

Tempe was silent. 'I am pregnant.' She thought. Her eyes widened, blanking out the whole doctor scene and images of her future haunting her thoughts. There she was, in her mind, holding a little child, crying madly. The dream Tempe looked tired, her eyes were red rimmed, her face: washed out. The baby must've been crying forever. Then there was Tempe cleaning up a mess, missing a work day. All the attention that she used to put into work is not put into caring for the baby. The accident baby that was never meant to happen. This feeling tightened in her gut and all she felt like doing now was crying. But to not upset the doctor, she held it together.

"How far along am I?" After a long moment of silence, she asked a question. The doctor had been staring at her for a long time.

"You are closing in on three months now, Dr. Brennan." She smiled.

Tempe nodded her head.

"We'll make the appointment for your ultrasound. Talk to the nurse at the receptionist desk, she'll give you the notification if you give her your information." Dr. Barnes turned around and went to the left of out the door. She tightly held the folder in her hand and talked with the receptionist who kept nodding in agreement.

Tempe walked to the desk.

"Alright, Dr. Brennan, we have an appointment next Thursday for an ultrasound at 1:00." She said, handed Tempe a paper that read her appointment.

"That's okay." She said, accepting the notice. She stuck in carelessly in her leather purse, paid the bill and left. Hopefully, Dylan could be found before that appointment so he can be there for the baby.

* * *

Booth had typed in the name Dylan Harris in the database. It processed the name for a while before coming up to a selection of three people with the name Dylan Harris. Opening each file in separate windows, he tried to find the one Bones would associate with. One was a blonde surfer in California, if that was the Dylan Harris she was talking about she must've went on a night time trip to California that she didn't tell Booth about. The second Dylan Harris was from Montana, he owned a ranch in the far south part of it. He was arrested for aggravated rape of a minor and put in jail, still unlikely to have associated with her. Then the last one, he was a teacher at Central High School, the same school that the boy was found dead in. This was the guy she talked to, it had to be. He was near her and didn't have any bad crimes, except as a teenager he was arrested for theft of his neighbor. He returned the stolen item and paid the fine, so it didn't really matter. Booth stared at the photo, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. It was almost a smaller version of him, his height was three inches shorter than Booth, making him 5'8", two inches taller than Bones. What could be the deal with him?

* * *

_I know, Booth isn't the father and you probably all hate me for it. But like I said this is just an introduction to the real deal which is coming after this story. I just want this to be about her pregnancy. The case will be incorporated into the story, but mainly this is just character issues. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_No need to beat around the bush, I don't own Bones. Just this story and season one on DVD._

_AN: Thanks for the reviews! Also in the previous chapter, Zack stated that the victim was only two days dead, but it was meant to say ten. Sorry for the mistake._

_Yvy – Must not have finished my sentence! _

_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy lately._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The following Friday seemed to drag on for Tempe. All she could think about was Dylan and the baby. She couldn't focus on the case and put Zack in charge to determine cause of death, Hodgins identified particles lodged in the victim's skull to determine where he was murdered, Angela performed facial reconstruction and identified the adolescent as Matthew Johnson. He was a football player, a basketball player, and ran in track and field. He was academically excelling in every subject, straight A's. Booth had interviews with teachers and peers this afternoon set up and asked Temperance to accompany him. She really didn't want to go, but he insisted and told her that one interview was with the man she asked for. This shocked Tempe. She really wanted to meet with Dylan alone, without Booth hovering, over a dinner, so they can have a private talk. But instead, Booth, uninvitingly, set them up for a talk in a public place in front of him.

"Booth!" Tempe cried out, she didn't want him to meet Dylan yet.

"What? You said you wanted me to find him!" He defended.

"But I want to meet with him alone! This is a private matter and I need some time to prepare for it."

"It can't be private enough to keep it from me." He reasoned, turning sharply into the next lane. They were halfway to the school and the ride was completely silent before Temperance decided to bring up this topic.

"Hey! I can have my secrets and I'd wish you'd respect that." She looked out the window, to angry to look him in the face.

"I do respect you, Bones."

"Clearly you don't—if you did, than I would be on my way by myself to see Dylan."

"What do you want from this guy that's too secret for me to know?" Turn signal went on, a left turn down the road to Central High School.

"I told you…"

"It's a secret!" He finished the sentence for her.

"Exactly. And I would really like it if you would stay out of it until I'm ready to tell others."

Booth wasn't stupid, and Tempe knew this. Did she give too much information? He looked at her, eyes off the road as they came to a red light. Temperance shared his look, trying to read his expression for a reply.

"Wait a minute…"

"The light's green, you should go." She looked away down in her lap. All she wanted to do now was talk to Dylan and only Dylan. He needed to know that he will be a father in about six months. She wanted to know where they stood with this whole pregnancy ordeal.

* * *

He was shocked and what he was hearing. The whole defensive Bones thing wasn't surprising, but it was the insistence that put him off. What was so damn important that she had to get all wigged out for? Booth tried to decode her actions, but she told him to drive on because of the green light and he obeyed simply to ease the heat that had risen between the two, and not the heat that one would normally like to find between a man and a woman, this heat caused many to ruin a perfect friendship.

He pulled the FBI issued SUV into the front driveway of the school. Central High School was a small school, ironically on the eastern side of town. Booth led Tempe to the administration office, entering through two glass doors with the school colors, maroon and grey, bordered the entrance with faded paint. When they looked to their right, six corduroy chairs faced each other with a cherry wood coffee table between them. Speaking of coffee, a black coffee pot with Community Coffee paper cups stack beside it was set on a table next to the wall. To their left was a tall counter that behind it lie two computers, office machinery, and two ladies who were typing some sort of document up, no doubt for the principal.

Booth was the first to speak up, he walked to the counter grabbing the woman's attention. "I need to speak with the principal." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Whatever for?" She asked.

He took out his badge, "I just need to talk." His face was solemn, the argument with Bones didn't brighten his day anymore. He was supposed to have Parker this afternoon, but Rebecca decided that she needed to get him a doctor's appointment on his day with his son. It didn't matter, she did make a deal with him to have Parker on the weekend.

"Third door on your left."

Booth nodded for Tempe to follow him, which she obliged willingly. They walked down the carpeted hall, past two doors – one labeled "Storage" and the other "Faculty Lounge." The third door came and read "Principal". Booth knocked on the door and an aged man came out of the door, looking tired and stressed. "Agent Booth, I've been expecting you." He said, shaking hands and letting him inside.

The two chairs that stood in front of the oversized office desk were filled with Tempe and Booth. "We desperately need to put this thing to rest, we've gotten so many calls from parents that have complained from our lack of security and no one shows up for school anymore. Reporters have trashed our school, pestering our students and faculty, it's been a long, tiresome week." He sighed, absolutely exhausted.

"Mr. Deirks, we have a few questions about Matthew Johnson. We understand he was a great student, any comments?" Booth understood the stress of a hardworking man. He knew this was absolutely a big weight on his shoulders, he's been complained to about things as well and it really is annoying, but he had to get this cleared.

"That's all to it. He was a great student, he participated in school activities, he was respected by both our teachers and his peers. He made good grades and was a great athlete. He was polite and kind, he helped when he could. I can't think of anyone who might want to kill him." Mr. Deirks explained, receiving the file on Matthew from the computer database.

"Do you know if he had any problems with alcohol, drugs, the likes?" Booth's face was pinched, like it normally was when he was asking questions and being the "Good cop" in "Good Cop – Bad cop."

"Every teen experiments, but as far as I heard he wasn't one to party, unlike his friends. But I can't be for sure since he was never acted up in class, I didn't have to talk with him much."

"Did he have any problems at home?" Tempe asked, she always found out that student who often had a troubled home life acted out and sometimes made connections that shouldn't have been made about things that shouldn't be tainted with. Booth wanted to tell her to stick her nose out of his job, but with everything going on now, he wouldn't want to poke the bear.

"His father left him when he was young, four or five years old. His mother was always bringing guys in, always getting in troubled relationships that often harmed Matthew as well. When his father tried to come back for him, his mother and he got into a big custody battle that upset Matthew greatly. It was the only three months that he didn't participate in extra activities or even communicated with anyone. We tried to help him by sending him to our counselor, but he wouldn't talk to her or anybody. Not even his girlfriend got him to talk. We let him be and it eventually ironed itself out, but he was a little traumatized."

"What kind of men did Ms. Johnson usually attract?"

"Her name is Mrs. Williams now. She married a man three years ago. Before Mr. Williams came into her life, she often brought in men she met in bars. They were never the right men to have a kid around with, you know. One of them went as far as abusing Matthew, but he never let anyone know. The only reason we found out was from police who came to talk to him during school."

"Is this Mr. Williams a good man?"

"He was great to Matthew. He attended all the games, presented his senior ring. Matthew never complained."

"What about his relationship with Matthew's mother?"

"She absolutely loved him as far as she let anyone know. She is good friends with my wife, and my wife never heard her complain about him."

"Okay, about Matthew's dad, what does he think of Mr. Williams?"

"Angry. He was enraged when he found out his ex-wife remarried." He said with worry. "Do you think he did this to Matthew?"

"Did he have any aggressive behavior towards his ex-wife or children?" Booth asked, getting more and more information to feed into his anthropologist's head, who looked extremely into what was happening.

But what Booth didn't see was her frustration. This is the school where Dylan works, he was a teacher here and coached basketball. It was mixing business with personal; this was the school where her victim was murdered. The victim played basketball, the sport Dylan coincidentally coached. That meant there was plenty of reason for Booth to interrogate him, meaning they would be face to face – business to personal. Booth being her business, and Dylan being her personal. It made her uneasy and she automatically felt like crying, but Booth made sure that didn't happen when he slightly nudged her shoulder to pay attention. She caught the end of Mr. Dierks' answer.

" . . . that was the only time I've ever heard of." He said with a sigh.

"We would like a moment to speak with your staff." Booth said, standing up from the flat cushion of the chair. He walked to the door, nodding for Tempe to follow him. She was just staring at him with a what-are-you-thinking face and giving him an evil eye. "Come on, Bones." He motioned again. She bowed her head in surrender and stood up and led him out the door, not letting him lead her.

* * *

They made their way to the door that read "Faculty." Not a knock on the door was heard as the strong agent barged in. Several of the teachers flinched in their seats, one of them spilling hot coffee on the table, the others heads shot up in fright, one coach had a "what the hell" look on his face. The lounge had the same carpeting as the wall, an ugly grey color with a hard texture. There was a line of tables, two of them, all with several chairs sloppily surrounding them. There were two vending machines against the far wall, a coffee maker on the counter, and rubber plants put in the corners. The lighting was dim, just one window looking out into the front yard. There was one ragged couch adjacent to the door, worn with two teachers sitting on it, both looking frightfully at the pair.

"Agent Booth, FBI." He flashed his badge.

"Temperance?" A man called.

Both Booth and Bones followed the sound, Booth looking confused, and Tempe, strangely excited. She smiled when she saw that familiar face, Dylan Harris. "Dylan?" She asked with wonder as she went up to him and hugged him tightly, his strong arms feeling wonderful around her waist. She pulled apart, only for him to lean in and kiss her cheek. She didn't know how to reach to this, but a smile and a blush. She looked over at Booth who was staring her down, wondering what possible went on between them.

"I haven't seen you in…" Dylan started, his brown eyes searching her green ones.

"Three months, it was three months." She said quickly.

"That long?" He smiled, the charming smile that brought Temperance to his arms in the first place.

She was about to ask how he has been doing, but by now they have snatched all the teachers' attention and Booths particularly, causing a scene. So the awkward silence began, until Booth swooped in and began telling the teachers what had happened. Dylan grabbed Tempe's hand and brought her to the back corner of the room, Booth being a good distraction as he began asking general questions about the victim.

"How've you been?" He said, his hands trailing up to hold her elbows, softly.

"Great. I actually want to meet with you, over dinner?" Tempe asked. It was probably hormones, but she did feel some sort of attraction. His dark brown hair, thick and wavy begged for her to rub her fingers through it. His brown eyes made her melt on the inside making her feel dizzy and want to collapse into his strong physique.

"That's great, when?"

"How about Saturday night?" She wanted over with before the sonogram was taken, so he can be there to see the span of his child's lifetime.

"Saturday night is great, pick you up at seven?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up at seven." She smiled, this was only the beginning and it was much easier than she thought it would be. Well, the asking part was at least. How she would manage to tell him would be a complete and utter mystery to her.

* * *

_Alright, we're moving on up! Please tell me what you think, your opinions matter! They decide whether I live or die, just kidding. Yes this was a little shorter and may I say rushed, but remember this is just a history, it isn't meant to be too detailed, but detailed enough that you understand what is going on. Next chapter: The date and the interrogation._

_RotishaElizabethKate_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so excited about the great reviews I've been getting! You guys are the greatest!_

_No, I don't own Bones._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Booth kept seeing it. It wouldn't leave his mind. The way she crashed into him, hugging him tightly… accepting the kiss on the cheek. Yeah, she does have her own life and she does know that man and Booth is not her boyfriend, but does she have to be so open about it? She practically rubbed it in his face that she makes connections outside their relationship. But the joke's on her because it's not like Booth doesn't date. The last time he dated, was last… last – it's been a year almost. His last relationship was with Cam, and it was an iffy relationship. The one before that was Tessa. That was also a year before. They had a good thing going, but she bailed when Angela mentioned the phases of a relationship. But this isn't about them, it's about Bones. Why does he only want her when she wants someone else?

The faculty all looked nervous to speak with the solemn agent. They all saw the way he looked at his partner, hugging their co-worker. They all knew he was jealous; it didn't take a genius or a rocket scientist to know that those two partners seemed to have a strange chemistry between them.

Booth started by asking who was who and what they taught or coached. They all obligingly replied, trying to just be over and done with. By the time he was finished asking names, a bell rang, one teacher stood up to leave to go to his classroom but was immediately told to sit back down by Booth.

"I have a class!"

"We all have places to go and people to see but a high school boy, one of your students, was murdered and I want to solve this case before the end of the month!" He barked madly. The teacher gave him a look and sat down, causing a snicker from a younger looking teacher. "What's so funny?" Booth snarled giving the young man a death stare.

"I think it's all time for us to just sit and listen to Agent Booth." An elderly teacher spoke with kindness in her voice.

Booth nodded in appreciation, "Alright I want to see…" He looked around the room to Dylan. "You."

"Me?"

"Him?" Tempe wondered what Booth was thinking.

"You were Matthew's basketball coach, right?"

"Right?"

"I need to speak with you about him."

"Okay." Booth looked over to the principal. Mr. Dierks knew what it meant and told the teachers to accumulate their students in the gymnasium so they can be watched over until Agent Booth has finished his interrogation. He also told them that they would be called when it was their turn. The lounge emptied out with the teachers all trying to get to their classrooms.

Dylan took a seat on the worn out leather couch and, with his hands on his knees, was looking dumbfounded at Booth.

"So, Dylan was on your basketball team?" Booth took a seat across from him a plastic table chair most often see in cafeterias, probably just some leftovers that weren't needed in the lunch room.

"A star player in fact." He answered, running a hand through his thick black hair.

"Did he have any rivals?"

"We were all like family, no one fought or argued. If another school said something to one of our team mates, the whole team would defend that person. No one was jealous of anyone because the whole team was special, we didn't pick favorites."

"But Dylan was still the best player?"

" . . . Well… he was a good player, and one of the most outstanding, but that didn't mean we gave him any special attention. If we did that, we wouldn't win."

"Was there ever a chance when Matthew was put up against of one of his team mates and that team mate lost in some sort of challenge?" Booth knew his sports, he was a basketball player throughout college and high school. But now a days there were all sorts of new things high school team sports do that Booth hasn't done in a while.

"No. We never pick a winner or a loser."

Booth sighed, he wasn't getting anything from this guy. "Did Matthew have any friends on the team?"

"Matthew had a lot of friends, he got along with everybody. You'd have to practically question the whole school to get any new information that would be helpful."

"I'll be the judge of that." Booth growled.

The interrogations went on just the same. This school had no drama that was too serious for the authorities to be aware of. Booth was growing tired of the all the 'he was a friend to everyone' or 'he had no rivals.' It just made the case harder and harder to solve. Booth got nothing from the teachers or other faculty and is moving on to his girlfriend next. The parents were the first to be notified, but they refused to be questioned until after the school, since Matthew hardly stayed at home. They also refused to have their home searched, causing suspicion amongst the squints. Booth will get a warrant to question them and search their home.

* * *

The clock on the radio read 6:55 as she turned down the street where Dylan lived. Her mind was flooded with questions. How will she break the pregnancy to him? What will his reaction be? When will she tell the squints? When will Booth find out? And that struck her. She became worried about Booth and didn't know why. He was a friend, just a friend, and he would be completely supportive of her and be there for her and help her through this time. Right?

Pulling into his driveway, Tempe let out a deep, relieving breath. Tonight was the night Dylan would know he's a father. He will be there to see his kid in the sonogram image to see him graduate high school, he will be there for his child. Tempe will make sure of that. He was a great guy, he really was. He was gentle with her and even in their drunken stupor he made sure that she wanted it as bad as he did. Though the thought of protection slipped their tainted minds, they still managed to communicate. She bonded with that man. She felt a sexual attraction and as a mammal she acted on it, quenching her urges. Could she form an emotional bond with Dylan? Is it worth it? He is the father of her child after all, and he will remain that way throughout the child's life. Maybe getting to know him better will form this connection. It wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?

* * *

Booth stared at the TV screen. His black suit jacket lay haphazardly on the couch arm-rest, his white shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his white muscle shirt that was always underneath it. He was still in his suit pants but his business black shoes were off and untied with striped stocking feet laid on the coffee table. With a beer in his hand and the remote in the other, he couldn't stop thinking about Bones and Dylan. There's something she's not telling him, and he doesn't like it. He thought they were friends, but she won't talk to him about problems.

He slammed the remote down hard on the couch cushion. It bounced up and against the throw pillow that came with the couch. Sighing, the built man stood up and dialed Rebecca's phone number. He wanted to say good night to Parker before the tyke went to bed. It was a shame that Rebecca didn't want him to come to his Dad's house this weekend. There wasn't a custody court order to make sure that happened, but one day, Rebecca will do something that really ticks him off and he will fight for his sun. An unprovoked bear does not start the fight.

* * *

Tempe stood in front of his front door, looking at the door bell like it would ring itself. She really was doing this. She really was going to walk right into this man's life and practically change it forever. But he had to know the truth. A baby was on the way and he made it so he should meet it. Tempe was independent, she could raise this child by herself with no help from no one, but there was just something about not having your parents there for you that touched her. She took in a quivering breath, her finger reached over and rang the doorbell, it was a standard bell, nothing out of the ordinary. No weird tunes or extremely loud volumes, she's so glad she had some common sense when she was drunk.

The door opened, and expecting to see Dylan she smiled upwards, to normally where his head would be. But instead came out a short, blonde girl. She looked no older that fifteen.

"Is Dylan here?" Temperance wondered if she had the wrong address.

"He's in the kitchen." Said the blonde girl. A children's laugh could be heard in the background. Tempe wondered what was going on, what were children doing in his home?

HE came to the door, smiling, a boy grabbing tightly to his hand. That must've been the ruckus. And the baby that was sitting on the couch with the blonde teenager.

"Tempe!" HE exclaimed, wrapping his free hand around her in a hug.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"My ex-wife just had to drop the kids off, I told her I was busy, but she had something important to do, so I got the kids."

"All three are yours?"

"No, the two little ones. I hired a baby sitter."

"You have two kids that I didn't know about?"

"We didn't talk much." He shooed the kid to the couch and the little boy ran willingly to his sitter's lap. He must've been eight or seven years old. The baby was only three or four.

Tempe nodded her head and studied him and his kids. They looked a lot like him, even with the baby fat. She could see his dark brown eyes over the rosy cheeks. The mother's hair must've been blonde seeing as daughter had sandy hair and the son light brown hair.

"Ready?" He asked, getting his coat. "Their grandma will be here at 8:00 to pick them up. She has the check." He said to the sitter, straightening the collar.

Tempe stared at him, not knowing how to react. The man she thought was single was a divorcee with two kids and another one on the way with another woman. "I…" She wanted to protest but he led her out the door to her car anyway. She kept glancing at him through stares at the road. He acted as if it was nothing, he was acting normal. He didn't owe her an explanation, they weren't together. She just wished he had given some clue that he was married before.

Dylan noticed that Tempe was staring at him. He gave her a long gaze, waiting for her to glance at him one more time. When she did, he smiled at her. "Something bothering you?" He asked kindly, his hand reaching out to rest on her arm.

She shrugged it off. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you had any kids." She scoffed, staring hard at the road ahead of her. Passing headlights temporarily showed her his face that was solemn and understanding – patient.

"I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about it at the time." He explained gently, pulling his hand away.

"So what I was just some easy fling that you took advantage of to get over your divorce."

"No. I felt something there Temperance. It may have been the alcohol, but I really liked you – besides I was drunk too so it doesn't count as taking advantage of you."

"Felt something? It was one night! The alcohol was messing with your brain, you couldn't possibly remember any feelings." She said, frustrated.

"That's true, but after the painful headache of the hangover and waking up in your bed, I had no regrets. Something about you, Temperance, made me happy."

"It could've been the sex."

"Yes. But I don't think so."

Tempe nodded her head. This guy was coming on to her and she just couldn't muster up the psychology to accept that he was right. The alcohol made his judgment cloudy and his memory vague. The headache from the hangover could also affect that. He was only trying to get her sympathy, and it wasn't working.

They drove in silence to the restaurant the Tempe chose, she didn't know Dylan well and didn't trust him to take her anywhere. This was an unfamiliar night, not like any other dates she's had so she'd like to be in a familiar place with familiar faces. The restaurant was none other than Wong Foo's. Sid sent over a special dinner for the two of them, but didn't take much liking to Dylan – coming off cold. But he was still polite and acted as if it was Booth, except he didn't give Dylan the food he normally gave Booth, he used his knack to feed Dylan's appetite. Hey, he wanted to see the guy leave fed and satisfied, bigger tip.

They sat down at a booth near the window. Outside, under the night sky, they could see cars pass by, an occasional pedestrian, maybe a bicycle or two. The moon was out but with all the street lights, the stars were invisible. It sucked not being able to see them, but it was the norm in the city.

"So what did you want to meet back with me for?" He asked, staring intently into her green eyes.

"There's something you must know and I won't keep you waiting." She prepared him. "I'm pregnant, and you're the father." She said strictly without any emotion at all. She wasn't sure how to handle this – with sadness or with joy.

He took in a breath, drawing back against the booth. He hardly knew her and even with his weird sensation that this could work out, he still seemed unsure of how to react. Is he completely surprised? No, they didn't use a condom and it is the right time for her to tell them. They were together just over two months, she would almost reach three months by now.

"Well?" She was getting worried. Was he mad? Sad? Happy? She wanted to know. She didn't want to raise this child alone but not to force him to be involved either.

"Wow." Is all he could say. He didn't want to insult her. "How long have you known?"

"I found out two days ago, I had an appointment with my doctor after a home pregnancy test was positive. I'm almost three months."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." She made it easy for him. "I have a sonogram this Thursday and I would like it if you would come with me. It is your child after all and I think you should be there."

"What time is the appointment?" He asked.

"1:00." She answered with a nod. She couldn't help but smile when he agreed to accompany her on this appointment. It meant the world to her. A waitress came by and dropped off two plates of food with two drinks. Tempe ordered water and he ordered a beer.

"How about we eat some dinner?" He welcomed his hand to his spoon and began eating the soup that was placed in front of him.

* * *

_So sorry for the long wait you guys! I was real busy and some personal issues arose, but I promise that the next chapter will come sooner and longer! Next: Talking with the girlfriend and Dylan tells Tempe about his marriage._


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Bones._

_No I haven't forgotten about this fanfics, but I've been awfully busy with colorguard/winterguard and have been crying my little blue eyes out. It's nothing serious so I won't bore you with it, but let us continue! Thank you for sticking with me, I hope I'm satisfying _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The dinner was going very awkwardly so far. Dylan kept looking down at his meal, Tempe knew he was rethinking everything. She was as well. There was no way she could terminate, and that was decided, besides Booth and Angela would be decapitating her at the thought of it. She decided to speak up, but he beat her to it, knowing exactly what she was wondering.

"Tempe, we need to work through this. We can't just put everything to a stop because of a little awkwardness between the two of this. This is about the baby, and I will be damned if I let this get away from me. You saw it – I am a father. I have two wonderful kids with what I once thought was a wonderful woman. I love my son and daughter too much to hurt them like that. If they know they have another sibling on the way, they'll be thrilled. You should've seen Ryan's face when he found out he was going to have a baby sister. He smiled, he laughed, he planned out play dates and toys they could share. I love children, Tempe, and I know if we give this a chance, you could love them to. I won't let you lose this child." His words were heartfelt, and although irrelevant, had much meaning to her. She saw the way his brown eyes shown as he mentioned his children's name. It was his goal to be a father, he truly enjoyed it.

"Dylan. I've made my decision. We will have this child, I won't let modern surgeries change an ancient-old tradition. I'm in this for the long run, as I now know you are." She sent him a warm smile, her small, but full, pink lips curved upward in kindness. He returned the same smile, looking deep into her emerald eyes. They wonderfully suited her porcelain skin. Her auburn waves framed a beautiful perfect face. She looked absolutely radiant.

"Then, this is it." He said with a joyous tone. "Hey, Tempe." He whispered.

"Yes, Dylan?" Her round eyes looked at him with wonder.

"We're going to be parents."

"That we are!" She laughed with him. A new outlook on life, she was going to be a mother. She's never wanted kids, but Dylan made everything change. The way he made her insides melt to her knees where she couldn't stand, the way he talked to her, in his sweet, voice with that charming smile, he made her melt.

* * *

Miranda Ferrell, Matthew Johnson's girlfriend, was too distraught to make an appointment with Booth today. But a ticked Booth wouldn't have it, he complained and started accusing her of murder, although it wouldn't have worked in court, it got her to talk. She agreed to only speak to Booth, not anyone else, and only in her room by herself. As Booth entered the plain room, he immediately looked on the end table where a framed picture stood, facing the bed. The picture contained Miranda behind Matthew, her arms around his neck. The cliché pose of a couple in love. They both had the largest smiles on their faces Booth has ever seen. Her blonde hair flipped over the side of her small face, over Matthew's broad shoulders. Her blue eyes twinkled as did his grey ones.

He saw her sitting on the white comforter of the day bed. She had tear stains running down the contours of her blushed cheeks, a tissue in her hand and tightly clutching a jersey in her hand. No doubt, Matthew's. She looked up at the tall, solemn agent and gave a small smile, before having a wave a tears hit her once more. Booth took a seat across from her, too afraid to say any words and letting her speak first. After her sobs diminished, and her tears stopped flowing she looked at Booth. His serious face, his kind eyes. He wasn't scaring her and she really felt like she could talk to him.

"Matthew was too great of a boyfriend to be true. I didn't deserve him. I'll flat out tell you the truth and say I was a slut. That's probably why he dated me, now that I look back through it. At first, I was just glad to have someone who could touch me, kiss, me, please me, but I did love him eventually. I felt happy for once in my life, but yet still people hated me, which hurt. I only had Matthew. My friends abandoned me a long time ago, during my first boyfriend. I was always with him and began alienating my friends, his name was Bryan. I didn't feel like I've changed but my friends rubbed it in my face that I did, and it hurt. So I left them for him, he soon broke up with me after being my first time. I liked sex. It made me feel better so I soon started just doing it with random guys at random parties – bagging anyone who pleased. It was horrible, I was out of control. My mother put me in therapy, it fixed nothing. But I met Matthew shortly after. He changed me, I didn't feel the need to be slutty around him, but that's what I did anyway, to please him." She said, staring intently at her lap. Booth had just nodded, letting her spill out to him.

"I felt some connection to him, not like other guys. Every time he looked into my eyes, I felt this feeling that tingled my heart and clubbed my knees. I would fall into his arms and just feel so happy. People thought I was just saying that so I could make friends, but that's not true. Matthew was a great guy, he's the only friend I needed to be happy. I didn't need people to talk to because I could talk to him. I loved him and no one could understand that. It made me mad that no one would believe me, but I soon forgot it. Matthew knew and that's all that mattered. He gave me this." She held out a promise ring and handed it to Booth. He inspected it, the gold band, the white diamond setting a top it, it must've cost this high school kid a fortune. "He worked in the local restaurant, he was such a nice guy that he got great tips. He's had that job since 8th grade, so young. It surprised me that he even got the job so young, but he was just so great that he deserved every penny he received. He also got a lot of grants from sports events. He bought this real diamond promise ring for me and told me he'd love me forever. That one day, when we were both ready, we'd marry and have a wonderful life together. I was never the girl who thought of being a mother or wife in her future. I always wanted to party and be out with hot guys who only gave me one thing. But Matthew was different, he was special. I felt myself change overnight almost. He was just so great." Her tears flowed again down her tan face. She wiped them away with a new tissue and Booth felt for her. She met this great guy who filled her with promises he meant to keep, and she believed in him. She almost had the life he dreamed of. A wife, kids, the picture perfect dream. But it was taken away from her by a stupid person who only wanted one thing.

"I'm extremely sorry." He's never done this before, standing up, sitting beside her and comforting her. She was comfortable with him and looked at him. "I have to ask you some questions now, and if it is too hard for you, I can come back later. Is that okay?" She nodded.

"Anything to give him peace." She smiled.

He returned to his seat and began to probe. "Did Matthew have any enemies, jealous friends, the like?"

"There was this one guy who seemed to have an odd attraction to me. He always stood close to me when Matthew was around and seemed angry. I don't know why, but he seems so familiar. His name was Gary Banks. He was always trying to impress me, even though I loved Matthew."

"Thank you, Miranda. I still have to ask you some routine questions." He continued. She answered them willingly, but still seemed hurt with all the memories.

* * *

Tempe drove Dylan home from the restaurant happy and satisfied. He was right about this connection as she began to feel it too. At first it was just physical, it was merely to satisfy her humanly needs. As a being she needed to relieve stress and sex was most likely the more fun way to do so. Though this time, instead of relieving stress it just gave her more. Here she was, a pregnant woman, hoping to touch the father of her child once more. But with one date in the records, a great date – mind you, it felt too forward, too fast. But then again, look what happened last time!

They left her car and she walked him to the door.

"I had a great time tonight, Temperance." His soft voice told her happily.

"I feel equally satisfied." Her voice, though still in her informative tone, finally showed some casualty in it.

He unlocked the door and walked in. As he entered and removed his coat from his tired shoulders, he saw Tempe still standing outside the door. "You can come in." He smiled and she nodded nervously. Tempe slowly walked in and looked around. The house was dark, silent, empty. Dylan caught her by surprise as he removed her coat and placed her purse on the small table by the coat rack. She gave him a faint smile, realizing they were alone. There were no little kids he had to check on, since their grandmother picked them up shortly after they left the house. She wanted more now, not just a talk, a real intimate face to face.

"Sit?" He gestured at the couch, the welcoming leather couch waiting for Temperance to sit on. Tempe nodded her head in agreement and took a seat against the far arm rest, away from Dylan. He looked at her suspiciously before turning on the television, the movie channel was playing _The Grudge. _Dylan flinched when the screen shot at the dead girl coming up to the camera. Tempe stared at it, not impressed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at him.

"This movie is creepy."

"It's actually just detailed, computer animation and people in make-up." She mechanically, and truthfully, answered.

"I know. But I'm a father so when I see creepy things I have this urge to worry."

"Alpha-male tendencies. You feel as though whatever threatens you endangers your offspring and instinct kicks in and you feel as though you should attack." She repeated this many a time with Booth and his overprotective-guy thing.

Dylan just nodded his head, scooting closer to Temperance. She tried not to stare at him but her wondering green orbs glanced repeatedly at his side. He scooted closer more, seeing her rapid eye movements, and put his arm around her. For a moment, Tempe was tense knowing that she's never done this on a first date. But this is a very different relationship that she's in, he was the father of her child and as a result she felt a connection with him. Hell, she did, she was carrying his child. It felt weird, saying that. She was the mother of his child. She was never one to love kids, even better to have her own. But something about this whole pregnancy made her smile, she was happy.

They changed the channel to something gentler. Tempe let her body relax against his chest, fitting perfectly against the curves of his body. Her head laid on his shoulder, his head resting on hers. She felt him gently rub his hand through her auburn waves and relaxed. He was comfortable, and she was comfortable. The date that was destined to be awkward and horrible was turning out pretty good. But Tempe kept thinking about him, with his wife, in this exact same position. She had to bring it up., and she just had to know what happened.

"So, you were married?" She asked without any regret or feeling that she was probing.

He sighed, muting the movie and scooting away. Tempe took it as an attitude and also backed to the other side of the couch. She kept staring at him, wanting to know the answer and she will get it, no matter how much it bothered him. "Well?"

"I was twenty nine when we had Grayson, our son. At thirty, we decided it would be best for Grayson if we got married. But it was never planned, we just wanted to be together. Like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt." He searched her face for some acknowledgement, but she gave nothing.

"I don't know what that means." Her famous words spoken.

"It means, marriage is nothing to us. Just another society… law, if you will. We didn't feel like we needed to be legally bound by a priest or judge to express our love. Our son was perfect, Grayson Matt Harris. He was both me and Paige. He has both of us in him and was a product of our love. We didn't need a document to prove that." He said, smiling as he mentioned his son. Tempe nodded and allowed him to continue.

"We were married for six years. The last year of our marriage she gave birth to our daughter, Marianne Claire Harris. She told me, when our daughter was only six months old that she felt as though things have gotten out of control. She felt suffocated from the marriage and we just lost our bond. I felt it strongly, but I guess it meant nothing to her because, although I requested we take counseling, when I returned from a football game on Friday night, she left her engagement ring, the gold band, and a note saying she took the kids to her mother's house where she'll be staying. She also stated that a custody hearing will be held at the courthouse the following Thursday and to wear something nice. I tried to think past it. I made the weekend, the custody battle, and then the next day, Friday, I went out with my brother and met you. And that's it. That's what happened. I get partial custody over Grayson and Marianne – every weekend and alternating holidays – and I even still speak with Paige." He said. He watched Tempe who just got hit with a load of information and was absorbing and processing. She nodded her head and quickly leaned over. She grabbed his face in her hands and pushed her lips against him. The kiss lasted longer than she wanted and when he leaned her back against the couch, she had to stop. She slid from underneath and stormed to the door, grabbing her jacket and purse. She couldn't do this. Not now. Everything was going too fast for her and she doesn't want to ruin anything. If she knew what there was to ruin, it would make things a lot easier to explain, but she didn't. All she knew was that she had to leave and clear everything up with Angela first before too much happens.

"See you next Thursday." She said quickly before storming out of his house. Dylan stared dumbfounded. He thought everything was going great, but clearly, he was moving too fast for her. She wasn't ready and yet he pushed her.

"Yeah, see ya." He whispered to the closed door, hearing her car drive away quickly.

* * *

_Once again! I'm so sorry for being slow and this chapter was shorter than the rest. Next: Another clue to the murder and Tempe tells Angie about her pregnancy._


End file.
